HOT springs
by sexylemonface
Summary: Light and L are alone in a hot spring. The truth comes out. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If only... XP


**Title:** HOT springs  
**Author:** sexylemonface  
**Pairings:** L/Light  
**Warnings: _In depth __SLASH. PWP._**  
**Summary:** L and Light alone in a hot spring.  
**Note: **Do yah like sla-ash, Yeah we like sla-ash!

* * *

**Extra Note:** While writing this fic, I realized I made it seem as if L was a lot younger than Light ((due to his extreme cuteness)), when in actual fact he's 8 years older... ^_^"

As they say, age is just a number!

**Japanese Stuff:** This is for people who don't know "basic" Japanese.

**Eru-Chan: **L (whilst calling him cute)  
**Raito-Kun:** Light  
**Aishiteru:** I love you (seriously)

* * *

**HOT springs**

* * *

Light relaxed as he slowly climbed into the hot spring, finally he had gotten L alone. L walked toward him, covering himself – looking very unsure and nervous.

"L-Light… I feel so exposed…"

They were both wearing swimming trunks, but L's were especially short.

"It's just me here, you don't have to feel that way."

Light smiled, his beautiful face lighting up with subtle delight. L uncovered himself, revealing his slim pale body and Light swallowed thickly at the sight before him. L saw this and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Don't be shy..." Light insisted.

L slowly slid into the water; the heat was amazing. The day had turned and it was on the verge of darkness, the only thing that would keep the place alight were two outdoor lamps, one on each side of the small hot spring. Light thought it was the most perfect time of day to finally try something on L. He had always had a feeling that L liked him back but he was never sure. There were looks at times that he couldn't understand, and this time he was going to find out if they really meant something. For real.

"Hey L... Can I ask you something in confidence?" Light asked quietly.

"Uhh... Sure..."

L put his thumb to his mouth whilst giving Light a questioning look.

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?..."

L beamed, his cute, subtly feminine face lighting up with a mask of pure joy.

"I like Light too! Light's my first real friend!"

Light sighed and closed his eyes. L saw that he was somewhat disappointed in his answer, so he stopped to think about it. _He **likes **me._ L gaped and turned away, making it look as if he was slowly making his way over to the other side of the spring. L liked Light too, but he had never really thought about anything happening, he was so sure that Light didn't feel the same. But he **did**! L couldn't help but giggle, catching Light's attention.

"What's so funny?"

L turned around before throwing himself at Light, snuggling into his neck.

"I **like** Light, too!"

Light smiled and blushed at how cute L was at that exact moment; he looked happier than he ever had before. When L pulled away to look at him, Light brushed his hair from his face and then kissed him softly. L blushed and kissed him back, gripping onto the brunets' hair, pulling himself closer. Light responded by pulling L to him - parting his legs - making him sit on his lap.

"nn..." L moaned, feeling Lights increasing erection, making his own start to grow.

Light pulled away and L whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." He whispered lovingly, looking deep into L's eyes.

L looked at him sadly and put his forehead to Lights chest.

"I think I might..." He said quietly.

Light pulled L up and hugged him tight. L's face was right at Light's neck and he couldn't help but bite him - not hard mind you - but not soft either. Light hissed and the unexpected amount of pleasure that radiated through him from that one bite. L giggled - breathing on Light's neck - making him gasp.

"You're funny, Raito-Kun"

Light smiled and pulled L to him - kissing him once more - with a lot more passion than previously. L moaned into Lights mouth before stroking his lip with the tip of his tongue. Light took the invitation and opened his mouth, sliding his own tongue into L's mouth. He searched every crevice of L's mouth, taking in the sensation of actually being able to kiss him at last. Light traced L's back with his fingers - softly and slowly - moving down in circular patterns. He got to the top of his shorts and lingered there, playing with the elastic. L frowned slightly and bucked his hips subtly letting Light know he didn't want him to stop there. Light obliged and pulled L out of his shorts, leaving him sitting in the same position, naked. Light butterfly kissed across L's collarbone, making him shiver with anticipation. He then traced the inside of L's thigh, hearing a moan cross the man's lips before slowly grasping onto his throbbing member. He stroked slowly and teasingly for a moment before speeding up to a medium pace, making sure he wouldn't reach climax just yet. Light pushed L off him so that he was now standing in front of him, completely exposed. For a moment Light just stood there looking at the older man, taking in how attractive he was. His pale skin was covered in droplets of water - steaming in the cold night air. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth slightly red from kisses. Light smiled, earning an extra cute, blushing look from L, before removing his own shorts. L looked him up and down with wide eyes at how appealing Light was at that precise moment. His hair was wet with water and sweat and his cheeks had a slight flush of color. Light took L into his arms and kissed him once more before pulling him above his lap, positioning himself at his entrance.

"W-wait..." L said with definite worry in his tone.

"I've never d-done anything like this before..."

L was scared, but something about the loving look in Light's eyes made his want to do it. Not just for himself, but for Light.

"We don't have to do it, Eru-chan." Light kissed him softly on the cheek.

L shook his head.

"N-no, I'm okay. I just needed a moment." He smiled halfheartedly. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Light looked at him, worried.

L nodded. Light slowly pushed himself inside of L, making him cry out in pain. His eyes welled up with tears and started trickling down his cheeks and Light stopped, extremely scared of hurting L anymore. Light's heart pounded in his chest at the fact he had made L cry, and a single tear rolled down his each side of face.

"L... I-I'm so sorry... I'll stop."

"N-no!" L whimpered and pushed himself down, engulfing Light fully, having to bite his lip to stop from crying.

Light couldn't help but let out a long, low moan at how tight L was. With this L relaxed slightly, knowing that he was pleasuring his lover so much and started to move up and down slowly. The pain was tremendous, it felt like he was being torn apart. Light held onto L's waist, supporting him as he moved and somehow the feeling of Light's touch sparked more inside him and the pain slowly subsided. L moaned loudly as Light penetrated him deeper, and the brunet responded by thrusting slightly harder. L cried out, but in pleasure this time. Light knew it wasn't hurting him anymore so he pulled L up and down, thrusting faster, harder and deeper.

"Aah!" L yelled out, making Light cry out with him.

Light thrust into L as hard as he could and brushed his prostate with a fair amount force, making him scream in ecstasy, tears of passion and pleasure trickling down his pale, flushed cheeks. Light shuddered as he came deep inside of L, gasping for air in the heat of the water and their bodies. He stay in that position while stroking L, getting him to climax soon after himself. When L was completely spent he collapsed onto Light, snuggling into his neck once again.

"Aishiteru Raito…" He whispered.

Light sighed a content breath, breathing in L's wonderful scent.

"Aishiteru Eru… Aishiteru…"

* * *

**Note:** I'm shaking! It's so full of emotion!.. eep!

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES! ((If you left a review, look here))**

**_DarkAngelJudas: _**Lol, I love L to the max! and I'm _actually _liking Light in this one. Hmm I'm not even sure what's going to happen, I'll just keep writing and find out! XP

**_im a molly doll: _**For now... hehe X3

**_chibi-eru:_** Haha! There's not going to be another chapter. Just going to carry this one on. =D

**_hehehe: _**I will! lol but Idk when... And yesh L is majorly cute in this! Thx for the review! xD

_**MeLoNnAiSE: **_I have fully completed now! ((hotness xP)) Love it! Thanx for reviewing!

**_Princess Pika:_** Aw thanks ! Yesh verry cute XD

**_gerardisbeautiful: _**That's the whole point of this story, well other than the sex LOL. I don't usually like Light, but do here. And my own version of L is like this. =)

**_Smile-Evily: _**Thank you, yeah I love Cute-L XD

**_bunnyboolikesoreos: _**Omg haha! That's hilarious! Well, that sounds... interesting hehe thanks

_**mrtysh: **_Omg did u honestly? /cries Thats amazing.. thnks! xD Ai shiteru is epic.

_**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover:**_ woow yeah he's cute alright XD I'm glad you liked it so much.

**_ShyClown:_** A schoolgirl? I guess you could see it like that XP Yah I actually LIKE Raito in this heeeeee

**_3megan: _**Thanks for the opinion but I'd rather not listen to it.

**_nejiXtenten4everz:_** Aww uke blush! XD Eru cuteness! /squeals

_**Sora the Mangaka:**_ I don't get what your asking? The summary of this just says that they're alone in a hot spring and that the truth comes out. Anyway thanks for reviewing :]

_**Letha Lolita Bolster:**_ Thank you so much! I never get tired of hearing compliments, boosts me every time XD

**_Lemons For All:_** Haha aww thanks so much! Yeah the pancake song is great, had to do it wish sla-ash! xD

**_Tenacious Souls:_** Haha yaaaaaaaaay~~ I'm loving these reviews, making want to write more! But I have no ideas at the moment! Oh no! anyway thanks, yay slash! XD

_**Vampirewizardlvr:**_ Omg thank you! Wow! I really need to write more than don't I? :3

_**Grossology Fanatic:**_ Tbh I don't really know what you mean? haha. But thank you for the support, it's all very appreciated :D

_**Confuse:**_ I guess that's you're personal opinion, and I changed it to LightxL as to not confuse any other readers. Thanks for the review and I'll take it into account 3


End file.
